Missão Especial
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Durante uma missão especial a um apartamento trouxa, Remus se machuca e Sirius da um tratamento especial a ele. Feito para a Yoko. Remus e Sirius. Slash.


**Título:** Missão Especial  
**Autora:** Ivi  
**Beta:** Marck Evans. Obrigada, beta lindão!  
**Classificação:** R  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Par:** Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black  
**Avisos:** Slash, yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Porque se eles fossem meus... evil smile

Referente a palavra nº 15 da minha table. Escrita para Yoko Hiyama que ganhou o joguinho nº 06. Espero que goste. olhar inocente nº 33

* * *

**Missão Especial**

Remus quase corria para acompanhar os passos do amigo. Começava a desconfiar que Sirius não fazia a menor idéia de onde deveriam ir. Pior não queria contar nada para ele e Remus era obrigado a segui-lo.

Já estavam caminhando há aproximadamente 15 minutos – primeiro sinal de problemas. Afinal, se soubesse o destino deles, poderia ter aparatado mais próximo. Mas o teimoso Sirius insistia em manter o segredo.

Deu um suspiro cansado e evitou um sorriso quando, ao passarem perto de uma trouxa, ela segurou a bolsa com força, fazendo cara de assustada e apressando o passo. Também pudera. Sirius estava 'discretíssimo' vestindo uma calça de couro e sobretudo pretos, óculos escuros e um chapéu. Estava muito atraente e não haveria nada de estranho em suas vestes, se não fosse o calor de mais ou menos 40º graus que fazia. No mínimo, os trouxas pensavam que ele era algum tipo de bandido. E Remus sabia que sua expressão de cansaço e suas roupas velhas não contribuíam nem um pouco para melhorar a imagem deles.

Remus já estava cansado e não ia dar mais nem um passo sem saber seu destino. Disse:

- Sirius. Poderia, por favor, me dizer onde estamos indo?

- Já estamos chegando, Moony. E eu não posso te dar detalhes da missão.

- E como espera que eu o ajude? – Remus falou com impaciência.

- Ora, Moony. Quando chegarmos ao nosso destino, você saberá.

- Poderia, ao menos me dizer, porque aparatamos tão longe.

Sirius pareceu ficar um pouco sem graça, ao responder:

- Eu confundi o nome da rua. Mas eu já sei onde estamos.

Remus deu um suspiro cansado e se distraiu observando ao redor. Quase trombou com Sirius quando ele parou bruscamente e disse:

- É aqui.

Remus observou o edifício trouxa, não notando nada de especial em relação aos demais.

- Como você pretende entrar aí?

- Calma, Moony. Deixa comigo.

Remus deu um suspiro exasperado. Sirius estava se achando um verdadeiro 'agente' especial como naqueles filmes trouxas que ele obrigava Remus a assistir com ele, durante as férias escolares, fugidos, obviamente.

Não tiveram dificuldades em entrar no prédio. Apesar da insistência de Sirius em não usar magia, Remus acabou dando uma ajudinha. Padfoot insistiu em usar um grampo para abrir a porta da frente. Depois de 20 minutos de tentativas infrutíferas, um feitiço não verbal resolveu o problema.

-Viu? Eu falei que conseguia!

- Claro, Sirius. Agora, vamos entrar. E, por favor, me explica de uma vez o que estamos fazendo aqui.

- Nossa, Moony. Você é impaciente demais.

Remus revirou os olhos. Qualquer outro, já teria, no mínimo, estuporado Sirius. Mas resolveu ficar calado.

Para completa confusão de Remus, entraram numa sala tipicamente trouxa.

- Se você não me contar logo, como poderei te ajudar? Não tenho o dia todo, Sirius. Ainda preciso descansar.

- Desculpe, Moony. – Sirius disse, cheio de culpa. – Ontem, foi a última noite de lua cheia. Eu devia ter pedido outra pessoa para vir comigo. Eu fui egoísta.

Remus caminhou até o outro, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. Não resistia aquele olhar de cãozinho abandonado.

- Calma, Padfoot. Não precisa ficar assim.

Sirius deu um sorriso e falou:

- Acho que eu exagerei um pouquinho. Mas é o seguinte: Dumbledore pediu que eu verificasse a existência de objetos mágicos nessa casa.

Remus estava definitivamente confuso.

- Aqui? Entre os trouxas? Por que ele não pediu ao Arthur?

- Ele não pediu ao Arthur porque ele anda muito ocupado com o Ministério e com o serviço de vigia. Além disso, por ser em um local mais afastado, Dumbledore achou que eu poderia cuidar disso. E, por último, ele sabia que eu o traria. Ele sabe que você não me deixaria entrar em confusões.

Remus riu e disse:

- Mas que tipo de artefato bruxo poderia interessar Dumbledore a esse ponto?

- Livros. Parece que alguns livros bruxos caíram nas mãos desses trouxas e Dumbledore teme que nosso conhecimento esteja sendo utilizado por eles.

- Mas como eles conseguiram nossos livros? - A voz de Remus soou totalmente séria.

- Ninguém sabe. Mas Dumbledore espera que o real conteúdo deles ainda não tenha sido percebido. Bem, agora, já sabe da nossa missão. Melhor começarmos a procurar.

Os dois passaram a próxima hora olhando por todos os lados, entre os livros que encontraram nas salas. Por fim, não tendo localizado nada, decidiram procurar nos quartos.

- Moony, estou morrendo de sede. Vou tomar um pouco d' água e já volto.

- A cozinha, se não me engano, é por ali. Sirius, por que veio com essa roupa? Não sei como está suportando o calor.

Sirius lhe deu um olhar como se tivesse falado uma besteira.

- Ah, Moony. É couro! Como assim? Você acha que eu ia perder essa oportunidade? Fala, não estou parecendo um daqueles espiões trouxas? Além disso, eu fiz um feitiço térmico. A roupa não esquenta.

Remus nem tentou esconder o sorriso. Sirius parecia criança, às vezes. Bom, para ser honesto, quase sempre. Achou melhor não acabar com a alegria dele e alertá-lo que ele não parecia nada discreto com aquela roupa.

- Claro, Padfoot. Um verdadeiro espião. Por que não usa seus conhecimentos de espionagem e vai procurando o tal livro enquanto eu busco a água para você?

- Está bem.

Remus viu Sirius sair em direção aos quartos e, em seguida, foi para a cozinha. Tinha acabado de encontrar um copo quando ouviu o grito do outro. Largou o copo sobre a pia, sacou a varinha e começou a correr, imaginando o que teria acontecido. Não chegou a dar dois passos quando escorregou no tapete, indo parar com tudo no chão. Tentou se mexer, mas sentiu uma dor muito forte nas costas. _'Merlin, eu estou velho demais para isso.'_

Sirius apareceu em seguida, atraído pelo barulho. Remus viu a expressão preocupada no rosto dele.

- Moony, o que houve?

Remus só conseguiu gemer enquanto se levantava com a ajuda do amigo.

- Sirius, por que gritou?

- Ah, eu encontrei o livro. Mas o que aconteceu com você?

- Eu escorreguei nesse tapete quando ia 'salvá-lo'.

Sirius abriu um sorriso largo e, passando o braço ao redor da cintura de Remus, ajudou-o a andar.

- Você ia me salvar, é?

- Claro. Nós não sabemos com quem estamos lidando e você grita. O que esperava que eu fizesse? – Remus estava profundamente irritado com o sorrisinho de Sirius. Ainda mais porque sentia todo o corpo doendo. Falou, mal humorado. – Cadê o livro? Vamos pegá-lo e ir embora logo daqui.

- Está no quarto. Quer ficar aqui ou quer ir até lá? Tem outros livros que eu queria verificar antes.

- Vamos prá lá, então.

Chegaram ao quarto e Remus se sentou na cama enquanto Sirius mostrava os livros encontrados. Passaram alguns minutos verificando-os em silêncio. Remus tentou se mexer e uma fisgada de dor fez com que gemesse novamente.

- Moony, tá doendo muito?

- Um pouco, Sirius.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso para você.

- Como...

Mas Remus não terminou a frase. Sirius havia se aproximado dele e o beijado lentamente. Sentiu os dedos dele passeando ao longo de sua coluna com carinho. Deu um gemido baixo quando ele tocou em um local mais dolorido.

Sirius passou a língua por seus lábios, mordiscando. A mão dele desceu até o cós da calça de Remus que se sobressaltou:

-Padfoot, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ué, te ajudando a esquecer da dor. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso.

Sirius havia se abaixado, abrindo a calça de Remus e puxando a cueca dele.

- Mas nós estamos em missão. Na casa de um trouxa. Não dá para esperar... – Quando Remus sentiu os dedos de Sirius envolvendo seu membro, voltou a gemer.

- Esperar? Tem certeza?

Sirius falava com a boca bem próxima a ponta do membro de Remus. Tão próximo que ele sentia a respiração quente o tocando, enlouquecedora. Observou, fascinado, Sirius passar a língua nos lábios, quase encostando nele.

Com o gemido surdo, Remus enterrou os dedos na cabeça de Sirius, obrigando-o a chupá-lo. Os sons de satisfação encheram o quarto à medida que Sirius ora lambia ora chupava Moony, tocando os testículos dele por cima da calça.

Quando Remus fez um movimento para se enterrar mais fundo naquela boca, sentiu outra fisgada de dor e o gemido fez com que Sirius parasse.

- Moony, tá tudo bem?

Remus mordeu os lábios, num misto de frustração e dor.

- Coluna. – Sua voz ainda estava arfante. – Não. Ouse. Parar. Agora.

O sorriso de Sirius aumentou, malicioso.

- Ah, é? Se não fará o que?

Em nenhum momento, Sirius tinha parado de tocá-lo. Remus fechou os olhos e gemeu novamente. Ao reabri-los, encarou os olhos cinzas.

- Sou capaz de castrá-lo.

- E acabar com sua diversão? – Sirius passou a língua na ponta do pênis de Remus, arrancando novo gemido.

- É. Acho que não faria isso. Mas pode ter certeza que minha vingança seria tão dolorosa quanto.

- E quem disse que eu quero parar?

Ao sentir a boca de Sirius o envolvendo novamente, Remus quase rosnou. Puxou levemente pelo cabelo e o trouxe para perto dele, beijando-o com avidez. Separaram-se e começou a despi-lo, dizendo:

- Está vestido demais.

Sirius começou a ajudá-lo a tirar as próprias roupas.

- E aquela conversa de 'estamos em missão na casa dos trouxas'?

- Esquece. Parar agora vai fazer mal para minha saúde. Não tenho mais idade para isso.

Sirius riu, mas ficou sério de repente.

- E sua coluna?

Foi a vez de Remus sorrir enquanto o beijava.

- Ah, estava pensando em experimentar uma posição diferente. Não vai forçar minha coluna. Disposto a tentar?

- Claro. Sempre posso contar com você para encontrar saídas criativas. Adoro quando você fica assim.

- E eu com você para executá-las. Deve ser a lua.

Os dois riram, terminando de se despir enquanto se beijavam e acariciavam-se.

- Moony?

- Ahn? – Remus parou de desabotoar a calça de Sirius pelo tom sério dele. – Que foi?

- Você ouviu um barulho?

Remus apurou a audição e ouviu um som vindo da cozinha.

- Droga. Os trouxas.

Os dois levantaram-se correndo, o que fez Remus se dobrar de dor e gemer novamente. Sirius voltou para ajudá-lo.

- Esquece. Faz um feitiço para deixar tudo em ordem e vamos embora logo.

Remus foi até a estante e pegou o livro que tinha separado. Leu o nome 'Mago, a Ascensão' esperando que fosse o livro que Dumbledore procurava. Por via das dúvidas, levou também os outros dois - 'Vampiro: A Máscara' e 'Lobisomem, O Apocalipse'. Observou Sirius terminar de ajeitar o quarto e voltar para perto, fechando a roupa e preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, Moony?

- Estou ótimo. Vamos logo. Vou aproveitar e passar na Pomfrey para tomar uma poção para dor.

- Ah, que pena. Então, não vamos experimentar aquela posição nova?

Remus sorriu, antes de abraçar Sirius.

- Claro que vamos. Podendo me movimentar, ela tem uma variação bastante 'interessante'.

Ao ver o olhar e sorriso de Sirius, Remus sorriu, com a certeza que teria uma longa noite pela frente.


End file.
